To Hate, or not to Hate, That is the flippin' Question
by thepopstar27
Summary: Pam's comin' to town! Lightning is excited to see his sister again, but forgot about Sally. And Pam isn't too fond of her? What will happen? Relationship problems that's gonna take a whole lot more than drives or sorry.. This should be good... RATED T DUE TO LANGUAGE. No, not spanish...I meant like swear words...dang...


Chapter 2..? Uh...1? I don't know. Just go with it. :P

Lightning and Sally were parked by the cliff where they watched the sunset. When Lightning heard a song playing. "Ooh! Someone turn it up I LOVE this song!" With that, Mater who was with them turned it up to reveal "Finally Found You" (AN Love the song. :3) Lightning was humming along with the song, and some of the cars started dancing. Sally giggled.

**You know I'm gon get ya, yeah**  
**Whatever it takes, to get there**  
**No I won't drop you**  
**Like everybody else does**  
**Forget about your friends they don't care where we go**  
**If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people**  
**I've been looking for you forever baby we go**  
**Together baby we go, we go**  
**In this crazy world the choices I've only got a few**  
**Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you**  
**Cause I finally found, I finally found you**  
**You'll never have to worry if I what I say is true**  
**Girl I've been looking for you**  
**And when I saw you I knew**  
**That I finally found, I finally found you**  
**I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah**  
**We have a connection, that's right**  
**This girl I'm not letting go**  
**I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yea**  
**Forget about your friends they don't care where we go**  
**If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people**  
**I've been looking for you forever baby we go**  
**Together baby we go, we go**  
**In this crazy world the choices I've only got a few**  
**Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you**  
**Cause I finally found, I finally found you**

**You"ll never have to worry if I what I say is true**  
**Girl I've been looking for you**  
**And when I saw you I knew**  
**That I finally found, I finally found you**  
**I finally found, I finally found you**  
**Yeah, so can I get love, too much to ask for**  
**Really so tough, Find yourself,**  
**moving with the sex in the drums**  
**Got my hands full, grabbing all these girls, girls**  
**Hands up, hands up, dance floor chillin' while I hold two cups**  
**Can't stop spilling, cause I'm drunk as f-ck**  
**And my song comes on, and the club goes nuts**  
**Every province I go, city I sleep, it's best that yall know**  
**Running around, and doing all these shows**  
**Round the whole globe, and come, and you go girl**  
**Ain't it need to think of it**  
**Just arrive for the night, baby live a bit**  
**With a place to hit, and your pants to zip**  
**You can make this thing a party, are you into it**  
**In this crazy world the choices i've only got a few**  
**Either you're coming with me, or i'm coming with you**  
**Cause I finally found, I finally found you**  
**Finally found you! Finally found you!**  
**Finally found you! Finally found you!**  
**Finally found, I finally found you!**  
**You know I'm gon get ya, yeah**

Just when the song was over, Pam came up singing the song amazingly. _"Forget about your friends, they don't care where we go, If they do, we'll get lost in a crowd of people.."_ Lightning chuckled. "She loves this song.." Holley (who was there too) drove over to her. "Wow, you're pretty good." she said with a smile. Pam smiled back. "Thanks. I'm Pam. Lightning's sister." she replied, shaking tires with Holley, who happily excepted. "I know. He's told me so much about you. Singing was one of them. I'm Agent Shiftwell. Holley Shiftwell." Lightning drove over. "Well, I see you've met Mater's spouse." he said with a laugh. Holly blushed a little bit. "Speaking of which where is he?" Just then, Mater went flying over them, and intoa stack of cans. Lightning drove over to him. "Woah, Mater! Are you alright?!" he asked as mater made his way out of the cans. "Aw..shoot, Lightnin' that was nothin'! I used to be a dare devil!" Lightning rolled his eyes. "Mater I know. You told me that already. And besides, apparently I was there too." Liightning said. "And I still don't believe you.." he mumbled under his breath. Sally spoke up. "Well, it's getting late. Why don't we head back?" They all nodded in agreement. Then, her and Lightning sped off.

**Me: Well there you go! Chapter..er...whatever!**

**Lightning: I'd say chapter 2.**

**Me: Well, Miss Priss, this isn't your story.**

**Lightning: Hey, I'm just tryin' to help.**

**Me: I'm a big girl. Now, are you gonna say it or what?**

**Lightning: Ugh. Fine. Please review!**

**Woody: And leave suggestions for the next chapter!**

**Me and Lightning: Woody? What are you doing here?**

**Woody: I don't know. I was bored...**

**Me: ._.**

**Lightning: Well, like the cowboy said, leave ideas! Until whenever...Ka...wait for it...KA-CHOW!**

**Me: Pip pip da doodly do!**

**Woody: Derp. :3**


End file.
